Crash and Burn
by just lil ol' me
Summary: :Mimato: Mimi has a date with a guy who likes her a little too much and things turn ugly.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: The story takes place on Earth 8 years after everyone got back. Mimi is 18 and Matt is 19. (They still live with their parents or parent in Matt's case. :P) There's a lot of alluding to stuff that happened on Digimon the tv show (especially the 2nd to last one. I forgot what it's called. ^_^*) I'm trying out a new format. Hopefully, you can tell by the time you're done reading... oh, I don't own Digimon or the characters or anything. I'm just an obsessed fan that likes to write about em. :D I think that's all you need to know now. Hope you like it!

Prologue

Matt sat on the park bench gazing at the sunset. He closed his eyes and bathed in the remaining warmth. "There's going to be rain tonight," he thought to himself. He could sense it. With his eyes still shut, Matt let his mind wander. A girl's laughter was heard somewhere in the distance. "She sounds a lot like Mimi..." The thought of Mimi made Matt smile. She had changed a lot since they got back from the digital world. When Matt first met Mimi, she was whiny and spoiled so he didn't pay much attention to her. After defeating evil digimon after evil digimon, he noticed a gradual change in her. She became less ditzy and more serious. She changed from complaining to understanding. Eventually, she was no longer the weak child he met, but a strong, confident young woman he knew. She grew up a lot, but she was still the laughing feminine Mimi.

Matt felt a cool drop on his forehead. He looked up at the sky. The sun was long gone and a light drizzle began to fall. The girl laughed again. Matt turned around to see who was laughing. He scanned the open field and his eyes fell upon who else but Mimi. He smiled, glad to see her so happy. His smile faded, however, when he saw the source of her happiness. A guy picked Mimi up by her waist and twirled her around causing another fit of giggling. Matt strained his eyes to see who the guy was. It was David Hamasaki. Everyone knew that David had a huge crush on Mimi. Obviously, David finally got a chance to go out with Mimi. Matt frowned at the thought of Mimi alone with David. He had a bad feeling about David, but if David made Mimi happy, he wouldn't interfere. "Besides, it's not like I like Mimi like that. She's my friend."

The drizzle started to fall harder. It didn't seem to faze Mimi and David. Matt put his jacket on and got up from the bench. He took one last look at Mimi before leaving. She and David were walking with their arms around each other.

Chapter 1

Mimi and her long time admirer, David, were out on their first date. They decided to go the park that night. Even though it was raining, she was having the time of her life. David was a really sweet guy not to mention pretty cute. Mimi had gone out with other guys before, but she always had a secret crush on Matt. When David asked her out, she realized that Matt would never ask her out. "To him, I'm just a childhood friend," she had thought to herself. Now, she didn't have to worry about that anymore. She would focus her attention to David and simply get over Matt.

The rain was falling harder, so they walked with their arms around each other for warmth. She and David were kicking it off really well until David murmured a short sentence in Mimi's ear. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi was stunned. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?"

"I love you! Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I love you, Mimi! Always have and always will!" David was getting excited with each mention of "love."

Mimi stood in shock. She thought to herself, "Love?! This is our first date! I hardly ever talk to him!" A song she heard on the radio played in her head.

[God introduced you by a friend.

You were cute and all that

Baby you set the trend.

The next thing I know,

We're down at the cinema.

We're sitting there,

You said you loved me.

What's that about?]

Mimi became uneasy. She withdrew her arm from David's waist. "Um, David, don't you think it's too soon for love? I mean, we barely know each other. Shouldn't we talk and get to know each other first?"

"No, we don't need to talk. I'm sure this is love. I know it is!" David hugged Mimi tightly.

[We're moving too fast.

I don't understand you.

I'm not ready yet.

Baby, I can't pretend.

The best I can do

Is tell you to talk to me.

It's possible, eventual,

Love will find a way]

"Stop it!" Mimi threw David's arm off her shoulders. "You're freaking me out! I don't love you, and you don't love me! We just met! I need time!" Mimi was yelling, but it didn't seem to stop David.

[Don't say you love me.

You don't even know me.

If you really want me

Then give me some time.

Don't go there, baby.

Not before I'm ready.

Don't say your heart's in a hurry.

It's not like we're gonna get married.

Give me, give me, some time.]

"Mimi, don't be silly. You know we're meant for each other." David backed Mimi against a tree and blocked her from moving left or right. He had a calm, but crazed look on his face.

The rain was pouring now. Mimi was soaked through her clothes. Her hair was plastered to her face. Mimi shivered convulsively but not just because she was cold. She was never this scared since she was ten and in the digital world fighting evil digimon. That was eight years ago. "Help! Help me!" Mimi screamed as loud as she could.

"What are you doing? I won't hurt you! I love you!" David's hands were now on Mimi's shoulder and gripped her hard.

Mimi winced not at the pressure on her shoulder, but at David's declaration of love. Her mind raced with memories she had as a digidestined. "Back at the digital world, there was always someone to help me. We were a team!" Thunder rumbled in the distance. "But I'm alone. I need a friend! I can't depend on anyone but myself now!" Mimi's fears were replaced by defiance and anger. She had to be tough in order to get away.

"Mimi, say you'll be mine!" David and grabbed her hands and gripped them with an iron grasp.

"Never! Let me go, you creep!"

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi..." he tsked as he shook his head. "It looks like I'll have to prove my love to you."

David pulled Mimi close and passionately pressed his lips on her's. Mimi tried to shout in protest, but it only came out as a muffled squeal. She tried to squirm away, but she was surrounded by David. To her horror, Mimi felt something slimy pry between her lips. She desperately looked for a place to run, but the rain blurred her vision. She did the only thing she was capable of doing. She bit down on David's prying tongue hard.

"AH!" David went rigid as pain seared his tongue. He wiped his mouth and felt blood. "You little -- !"

Mimi saw her chance to escape and took it. She couldn't see where she was going. She just ran blindly away from David.

Enraged, David took chase after Mimi. The storm was in it's worst fury. Rain and wind slapped Mimi in the face. Mud clung to her shoes and clothes. Mimi could hear David advancing on her. In brief flashes of lightning, she could see David's features twisted and distorted in rage. She hid behind a tree hoping to throw him off her trail. It worked until lightning hit a tree only ten feet away from her with an earsplitting crack. Mimi screamed and hearing her, David turned around and saw her running figure. He took chase once again even angrier that he had almost lost her. 

Mimi was exhausted. She wished that she had a friend now more than ever. She felt like she had been running for hours. She strained to see if there was a place to hide. "There! I see it!" 

In a giant redwood, there was a hole just big enough for her to hide. She remembered what happened to the other tree that got hit by lightning. "I'd rather die before letting David find me! He's crazy!"

She was just feet away from the tree when she tripped on a root. She could hear David catching up to her. Lightning cracked and the few lamp posts at the park dimmed and went out. The power was out. It was now pitch dark and the rain fell down in sheets. If she couldn't find her way out before, she could definitely not find her way out now.

Out of no where, a strong voice in front of her spoke. It wasn't David's voice she was hearing, but it was muffled by the rain and thunder. "Here! Come on! Let's go!" A hooded figure extended it's hand to Mimi and pulled her up.

"Hide... In the tree," Mimi gasped.

"No! He'll find you there. Follow me."

Mimi was reluctant to follow strangers especially ever since what David did. "How can I know to trust you?"

"You don't have a choice but to trust me."

Mimi stood there debating whether or not to go. Not too far away, she heard David call for her in a singsong voice.

Frightened, Mimi agreed. "Alright! Where are we going?"

"Just follow me!"

The hooded figure grabbed Mimi's hand and lead her through the trees and the storm. He or she seemed like they knew where they were going. They stopped in front of an apartment complex.

"We're here." The voice belonged to a guy. 

Mimi squinted and blinked from the light. "Did we lose him?"

"He's probably still in the park hunting you down. It's easy to get lost in a park that big at night and in a storm. It's lucky you didn't catch hypothermia or pneumonia from being wet and cold for so long."

"Oh..." Mimi realized what had just happened. Not only did this mysterious person saved her from David, he saved her from dying.

The hooded figure opened the door to the apartment complex and went inside. Mimi followed quietly. "Thank you," she whispered, "whoever you are. You saved my life back at the park."

"Oh, that's no big deal."

"No, really. I need to properly reward you. Just name your price."

"Just seeing you okay is sufficient reward, Mimi."

"But, I... Hey, how did you know my name? Who are you?"

The mysterious person stopped in front of an apartment and opened the door. He turned around and took off his hood.

"Matt! It's you!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2

Matt didn't pay much attention to Mimi's shocked expression. He got right down to business. "We need to get you inside, Mimi. You're soaked! You must be freezing!"

Inside the apartment, Mimi was relieved to feel warmth. Matt continued, "There's a bathroom a couple doors down. Take a hot shower if you'd like. Change out of your wet clothes. I'll let you wear some of my old clothes."

Mimi obeyed his commands without protest. "What about your dad? What will he think when he sees me here?"

"He's out of town for work. Don't worry about him. Besides, he'd understand." Matt's strict behavior gave way to a more casual and relaxed mood.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Matt smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Mimi came out of the bathroom clean and wearing Matt's clothes that were several sizes too big, but very comfortable. Matt had two cups of hot cocoa ready. The radio was on softly in the background. They sat and sipped hot cocoa, not saying a word. Music lightly drifted from the radio.

When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way.

When I'm scared

Losing ground,

When my world is goin' crazy

You can turn it all around.

And when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top.

You're always there giving me all you got.

Mimi sighed, washed away in the soft music. Her eyes were closed, meditating on the song. Outside, the rain was tapping the windows. Mimi was thankful to be indoors.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend,

For a love to keep my safe and warm,

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on,

For everything you do,

For everything that's true

I turn to you

"Matt," Mimi mumbled, "you've done so much for me. How can I ever thank you?" Old suppressed feelings toward Matt rushed back to Mimi.

When I lose the will to win,

I just reach for you

And I can reach the sky again.

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing,

'Cause your love inspires me.

"You don't have to. As I said earlier, I'd do anything for a friend."

And when I need a friend

You're always on my side

Giving me faith, taking me through the night

"A friend? Is that all I am to you?" Mimi thought.

"You can crash the couch for tonight. I'm sure Dad won't mind."

"Oh, thank you." Mimi collapsed on the couch. Matt drew a blanket over her tired body. He started to walk to his room. "Matt..." He turned around with a genuine look of concern on his face. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm still scared a little." Mimi's eyes pleaded with him to stay.

For the arms to be my shelter 

Through all the rain,

For truth that will never change,

For someone to lean on,

For a heart I can rely on through anything,

For the one who I can run to..

"I'll stay with you even if the stars fall out of the sky." 

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend,

For a love to keep me safe and warm,

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on,

For everything you do,

For everything that's true,

I turn to you.

Mimi was already falling asleep. "Mmm... Thanks... You're sweet," she murmured.

Suddenly Mimi sat up in alarm. "Oh, no! I need to call Daddy! He and Mom must be worried sick about me!" She started to get up, but cried out in pain. She fell back on the couch.

"You're hurt! You need to rest! I'll call them."

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Hello? Tachikawa residence." A tense female voice answered the phone.

"Mrs. Tachikawa? This is Matt Ishida. I'm one of Mimi's friends."

"Have you seen Mimi?! She was supposed to home hours ago from her date, but she's not here! I'm about to call a search party!"

"You don't need a search party. She's with me. Her date attacked her at the park. She's at my place right now."

"Ohmigosh! Is she alrgiht?!"

"She's hurt a little, but she's getting better. She's resting right now."

"Thank you!" In the background, Matt could hear Mrs. Tachikawa tell her husband that Mimi was found.

A different voice on the telephone began talking. "Matt? Is that your name? This is Mr. Tachikawa. First of all, thank you for finding Mimi."

"It was no problem, sir."

"Now listen very carefully. I can't come over and get Mimi right now. The weather's too bad. I'm putting you responsible of her. You'll have to protect her for me. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Make sure that nothing else happens to her before I get her when the weather clears up. I swear, I'll have that jerk who hurt Mimi arrested! Keep her safe, Matt. She needs someone strong right now. I'm trusting you to do that for me."

"I won't let anything happen to her."

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~

Chapter 3

Matt sat besides Mimi's curled body on the couch. She had been sleeping for hours now, but Matt remained at her side. Her promised her father that he would protect Mimi. He looked out the window. The rain was still falling and winds howled outside his apartment.

Matt glanced over at Mimi. Her breathing was irregular and her curled position made her look vulnerable. The strong and laughing young woman Matt once knew was replaced by the weak and wimpering child that he met when he was 11 at the digital world. "David did this to her," he thought to himself. It killed Matt to see Mimi so hurt and vulnerable.

He frowned in deep concentration. He had never felt so protective over anyone except TK, but that was out of love. True, he was obligated to protect her, but could he have another reason why he wished to protect her badly? Could he, Matt Ishida, love Mimi Tachikawa? He had changed a lot too since his days at the digital world. Before, he was apathetic, full of attitude, and refused to listen to his emotions. But most of all, Matt felt alone. Gabumon changed all that. He taught Matt how to be a true friend and showed him that he is never alone. "Gabumon..." Matt longed to talk to his friend. "What am I feeling? Do I really love Mimi? Does she feel alone?"

Matt got up and paced by the windows. When he was in the digital world, Gabumon encouraged Matt to listen to his emotions. "If you feel strongly about something, follow it," said Gabumon.

Matt stopped pacing and leaned on the windows. The cool glass on his forehead helped clear his mind. He thought logically, "So if I am to follow my emotions, then that would mean that I do love Mimi."

He heard rustling behind him. Mimi's voice quietly called out to him. "Matt..."

He turned around to see Mimi rub her eyes. He rushed to Mimi's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Her voice was shaking a little, and she couldn't make eye contact. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, just stay right there." Matt got up to the sink.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 4:15 AM," he brought the water to Mimi who sipped it gingerly. 

"Have you been up all this time?"

"Yeah."

"You have? You must be exhausted!"

"No, not really. I promised your dad that I'd protect you until he comes, and I intend to keep my promise."

They sat in silence for a while. Mimi huddled in her blanket on the couch and Matt sat on his chair staring at the sky. The wind had died down and the sky was beginning to clear up. Stars played peek-a-boo with the drifting clouds and happily signaled that the worst of the storm was over.

"Matt, can we talk a little?" Mimi's voice was like a cry for help in the vast void of space.

"Sure." A falling star whizzed across the window, catching Matt's eye. It reminded him of a song he was listening to when Mimi slept.

{When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you,

Give me a moment, please,

To tame you wild, wild heart.

I know it feels like the walls are closing in on you.

It's hard to find relief,

And people can be so cold.}

Matt focused his attention to Mimi.

"Back at the park, David, the guy I was with, he said," Mimi lost her composure and broke down in tears. "He said that he loved me!"

{Let me be the one you call.

If you jump, I'll break your fall.

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn.

You're not alone.}

Matt rushed to Mimi's side and gently put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Shh... That's not love. That's psychotic obsession." He tried his best to comfort her.

{When you feel all alone

And the loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day}

"I thought I could trust him," she said between sobs.

"You can't trust everyone in this world. We learned that back at the digital world."

"Well, then who can I trust?" Tears streamed down her face like raindrops.

"You trusted me." Matt handed Mimi crumpled tissues that managed to stay dry in his pockets.

{Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall.

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn.

You're not alone.}

Matt rubbed his hands on Mimi's arms to keep her warm. Without thinking, she shrugged them off. Matt was surprised. Sensing his surprise, Mimi explained. "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just that David..." She tried her best not to start crying again. "He got really physical with me..."

Matt was even more surprised. "What did he do to you?!"

Mimi told him what happened at the park. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was disgusted beyond words. Mimi continued, "And when he forced himself on me, I bit him."

"You bit him?! Good thinking!" He was proud of her. He listened attentively to the rest of Mimi's story.

"And then out of nowhere, you came and saved me." Mimi's voice had steadied. "The only thing I wonder is, how did you find me? I couldn't even see three feet in front of me."

Matt paused. Even he didn't know how he did it. "Well, I was at the park before it started to rain. I saw you and David, and thinking that you wanted privacy, I left. I started walking home and halfway there, I had a feeling that I should go back. I ignored it at first, but the longer I did, the stronger the feeling pulled at me. So I turned back. It was raining really hard, but I kept on going. I heard someone scream. I guess that was you, huh?"

Mimi nodded, but grimiced at the memory. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, I couldn't tell where you were, but that persistant feeling told me to go towards the trees. That feeling I had led me straight to you. Just in time, too. If I came minutes later, I don't think that I would have been the one to find you first."

Mimi shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if David found her before Matt. She probably wouldn't be innocent or even alive.

"Mimi, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stand up against all the pressure. You're a strong girl, Mimi. Any other person would have buckled under the pressure and gave in. No one would have lasted as long a you. I'm sure that David didn't expect you to resist for so long."

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. I had to be strong, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Matt looked out into the night again. The sky had cleared up and the stars could be seen clearly. Eight starts shone the brightest, reminding him of the time when they fought Apocalymon eight years ago. Eight crests glowed on the chest of eight kids. Eight kids realized the power of courage, friendship, reliability, knowledge, sincerity, hope, light, and love.

"That's it!" Matt exclaimed.

"What's it?" Mimi was confused.

"When you wanted a friend to help you in your time of need, the sincerity of your wish triggered the power of friendship to bring me to you!"

"Oh, I get it! It's like when we were fighting Apocalymon! He destroyed our tags and crests, but we didn't need them anymore because the power of our crest was within us and our friends the whole time!"

"Exactly! My crest of friendship was how I found you! You sincerely called for a friend, and I answered."

"Matt, you're a genius!" Mimi shouted. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Matt was caught off guard, but recovered quickly. He put his arms around Mimi and returned the hug. This time, Mimi relaxed instead of recoiling in his arms. They stayed in that position for a while, both loving it and never wanting to let go.

"Matt," Mimi drew back to talk to him, "back at the park, I felt so alone. I was so terrified. I needed a friend, and you filled my need. Thank you."

"Any time. Always remember that you're never alone, Mimi. Gabumon taught me that friends are friends. We're friends, and we're friends for life."

The sat quietly looking into each other's eyes. In Mimi's chestnut brown eyes, Matt saw a girl who was recovering at an amazing pace. He thought to himself, "She's strong again, stronger even. And, I love her."

In Matt's clear blue eyes, Mimi saw a friend who would never leave her. She thought to herself, "He's a true and faithful friend, even til the end. And, I love him."

Their eyes locked and pulled them closer together. Their eyes closed in anticipation of a kiss. Their faces inches away from each other. Closer and closer...

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" The door burst open and light flooded the room. Matt and Mimi's eyes flew open and turned to the person at the door. Unaccustumed to the sudden brightness, they blinked and squinted to see who had ruined their perfect moment. Upon seeing who it was, Mimi's face paled to a ghostly white.

"David..." 

Chapter 4

"That's me." 

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?!" Mimi demanded.

"I was gonna show you something and apologize for how I acted. I followed your mudtracks. You left a pretty distinctive trail. The door to the apartment was unlocked, so I opened it. Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

Mimi's face flushed to a dark red. David was behaving well and was being polite considering that he just done something illegal. Still Matt and Mimi, especially, were suspicious. David was polite and a nice guy during Mimi's date, until he went pycho. If this was an act, Mimi wouldn't fall for it again.

"Okay," Mimi was being extremely cautious, "apology accepted."

"I didn't apologize yet. I said that I WAS gonna apoligize. I WAS gonna try to win you over using this," David waved a piece of paper in the air, "but since I obviously don't have a chance thanks to Ishida," his voice had dropped to a threatening growl, "I won't be needing it, and I won't be needing to apoligize. I'll just have to win you the hard way."

David had once again changed from Dr. Jekyl to Mr. Hyde. He threw the paper behind him. It floated to the ground. On it, lyrics to a song were written.

~Baby set me free

From this misery.

I can't take it no more.

Since you ran away

Nothing's been the same

Don't know what I'm living for.~

He slinked his way inside looking around Matt's apartment. "Nice place you got, Ishida."

"That's 'Mr. Ishida' to you, Hamasaki." Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sure, whatever you say, Ishida." David's stare fell on Mimi. A dirty grin curled his lips.

"What do you want?" Mimi knew she didn't have to ask that question. She already knew the answer.

"You, of course."

~Here I am so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby.

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here baby.

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know

You are the one and I can't

Let you go.~

"Never."

"Oh, playing hard to get?"

~So I told you lies

Even made you cry

Baby I was so wrong.

Girl I promise you

Now my love is true

This is where my heart belongs.~

David began walking towards Mimi. Matt got up and blocked his way. "Back off, Hamasaki. Get out."

David turned menacingly to Matt. "Then I leave with Mimi."

~Until you're back here baby.

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here baby.

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know

You are the one and I can't

Let you go.~

"Over my dead body."

"Then so be it." With those words, David took a swing at Matt's head. Unprepared, Matt took the full blow.

"Matt!" Mimi jumped up in alarm.

"Run..." Matt barely had enough wind in him to gasp out the word.

Mimi looked at Matt and then at David who was heading to her. She ducked from David's extending arm and made it past him without much problem. She ran to Matt who was bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

"Go... He's after you. I'll be fine! Now, go!" Matt's eyes begged her to go.

Mimi tearfully nodded. "I'll find help," she promised and ran to the door.

David got there first and blocked her from getting out. "I don't think so, dearest." He reached out again and missed her.

"He's a lot slower than before. He must be really tired," Mimi thought. "Lead him away from Matt and lose him on an obstacle course!" 

She had an idea. "Hey, David," she taunted, "you want me? Come and get me!"

David smiled at the challenge. He agreed. "To give you a sporting chance, I'll give you a ten-second head-start. 1... 2... 3..."

Mimi ran to the window and opened it. The screen prevented her from getting out.

"5... 6... "

She took a nearby chair and threw it at the screen. It ripped and left a gaping hole.

"8... 9... 10!" David charged at Mimi who was still by the window.

She was ready for him. She threw the chair at his feet. David tripped on it and fell with a thud. Mimi scrambled out the open window and stepped out on the fire escape. It was five stories high. She stumbled down the fire escpae banging on windows as she passed them. She shouted, yelled, and made the loudest noises possible. She reached the ground and no one had even stirred inside the building. "It's too early! People are still asleep!"

Once again, Mimi felt totally alone. Matt couldn't help her now. He needed her help. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shooting star streak the sky. She looked up and saw more stars fly across the sky. Mimi momentarily forgot her troubles and simply stared at the beauty of the early morning sky. She remembered what Matt had said to her when she asked him to stay at side. "I'll stay with you even if the stars fall out of the sky."

Her eyes teared up. "You said that you'd be with me, but you're not here."

A single tear fell down her face, but she hastily wiped it away. "What am I thinking? Matt risked his safety so I could get away. He may not be with me physically, but I know that his friendship is."

The sun peaked above the horizon, reminding Mimi what her mission was. She whirled around expecting David to be directly behind her. She had been just standing there for minutes. She didn't see anyone. David wasn't following her. That worried her tremendously. Was he hurting Matt? She started to go back, but she remembered that she promised Matt that she'd find help.

Before Mimi could take two steps to the nearest pay phone, she heard David holler her name. She froze dead in her tracks.

"If you want to see Ishida alive, come here!"

Mimi looked up the fire escape to where David stood. He was holding Matt by his hair. Matt's shirt was torn, blood was on his hands, face, and clothes. David dropped him on the fire escape landing. Matt crumpled in a pile groaning.

"What did you do to him?!" Mimi demanded.

"This." David picked Matt up by his hair, and with his free hand, punched Matt in the jaw. Mimi winced as Matt shouted in pain. "That." David dumped Matt on the floor and kicked him while he was down. Matt moaned as agonizing pain pounded his body.

"STOP!" Mimi couldn't take it anymore. She admitted deafeat. "Alright! You win!"

"So I can have you now? You'll come quietly?" David's plan had worked. Instead of chasing Mimi again, he would get Mimi to come to him. What better bait than her precious Ishida?

"Yes! Whatever you want! Just let Matt go! It's me you want."

"It's a deal. You come with me quietly, and I'll let Ishida go. I give you my word." He held up his right hand, and placed his left over his heart.

Mimi climbed up the fire escape faster with absolutely no plan. Her only priority was to get Matt out of danger. She reached the fifth floor level and rushed to Matt's side.

"Can I just say goodbye to him?" Mimi begged to David.

"Make it quick."

Mimi turned her attention to Matt. He was bruised, cut, bleeding, and on the verge of unconsciousness. She cradled his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair. "Matt..." Tears from Mimi's eyes fell on Matt's burning forehead.

"Ugh... Mimi... What are you doing here? David's gonna get you..." Matt's eyes opened a crack. He spoke with rasping difficulty.

"He's already got me. I'm trading myself for you, Matt."

"No, you can't do that. I'm supposed -- I'm supposed to protect you."

"And you have. You're helped me and protected me so much more than I can begin to say. We have to trade, Matt. You'll die if he keeps hurting you."

"The only way he can hurt me is to take you away from me. I'll die if you go with him. There's no point to live if the reason to live is gone."

"Don't talk like that! You'll get well. You'll find a new reason, and you'll forget all about me."

"No, I won't. I can never forget you, Mimi." Matt raised his hand and gently caressed her face. "I love you."

With those finals words, Matt's hand went limp, and he fell unconscious.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5

"Matt..." Mimi shook his shoulders. "Wake up, Matt. Please, don't die. Please, Matt. Wake up..." Sobs wracked her body as she choked on her tears.

David put a nervous hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Mimi. Let's get out of here."

Mimi paid no attention to David, but only cried harder when Matt didn't respond to her.

"Mimi, come on! Let's go!" David became impatient and pulled her up roughly.

"No! I can't leave him! He's dying!"

"My point exactly! Do you want to be here when the cops find Ishida dead?" David started pulling Mimi to the apartment.

"Matt!" Mimi made a final attempt to reach Matt. "Please, don't die!" she pleaded. "I love you!"

A brilliant green light washed over Mimi. David cried out in surprise and shielded his eyes from the light. Mimi rushed back to Matt's side. He was dangerously pale. She carefully brushed Matt's hair out of his eyes. His hair had lost its shine. She picked up his hand and held it to her cheek. It felt like ice. Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Please, don't die. I love you, Matt."

The green light that had been around Mimi like a heavenly halo flowed from her to Matt. It circled his hand and gradually travelled down his arm and engulfed his whole body. It purged Matt of all pain, cleansed his wounds, mended his torn and tattered clothes, and breathed new life in him. Now that the light had seemed to have served its purpose, it left as suddenly as it arrived. Matt got up and blinked in uncertainty.

David stood frozen in the apartment and watched all of this in amazement. He couldn't believe what had happened. One minute, Matt was dying and Mimi was going to be his. The next, Matt was alive and healthy, and Mimi was lost from him forever. 

Matt didn't understand what happened either. "Mimi, look at me! I don't feel any pain!" He was ecstatic. He picked her up and twirled her around, thrilled to be alive. Mimi could feel Matt's heart beating and hear his steady breathing. "But, how?" His eyes sparkled brighter than sapphires. He had never looked better.

«I can feel the magic floating in the air.

Being with you gets me that way.

I watch the sunlight dance across your face,

And I've never been this swept away.»

Mimi was smiling and crying at the same time. Her heart felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Relief. Joy. Love. "I don't know, and I don't care! You're okay, Matt. That's all I know, and that's all I care!" She felt Matt's heart beat a little faster.

«All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped in your arms

The whole world just fades away.

The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.»

"Mimi, I lo --"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh... I know. I love you, too."

«Cause I can feel you breathe.

It's washing over me.

Suddenly I'm melting into you.

There's nothing left to prove.

Caught up in the touch,

The slow and steady rush.

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?

I can feel you breathe.

Just breathe...»

Mimi laid her head on Matt's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her head raised and fell with each of Matt's breaths. They stood in the morning sun in each others arms. The only sound came from the birds chirping from a night's rest.

«In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down.

Closer than I've ever felt before,

And I know and you know there's no need for words right now.»

David couldn't get over his shock. He stood there stupefied with disbelief.

Matt held Mimi close. He had almost lost her twice. He wouldn't lose her a third time. Mimi sighed. Just hearing Matt's rhythmic heartbeat and steady breathing was music to her ears.

«Cause I can feel you breathe.

It's washing over me.

Suddenly I'm melting into you.

There's nothing left to prove.

Baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch.

The slow and steady rush.

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?

I can feel you breathe.

Just breathe...»

Matt bent his head and whispered into her ear. "You know, Mimi, I mean it when I said I love you."

"Yes, I know. No one would have gone out in the storm last night because of a gut feeling, but you did. No one would have stayed up the whole night to guard me, but you did. No one would have stayed with a maniac so I could get help, but you did." She looked up at Matt's eyes and smiled.

"And you..." Matt tilted Mimi's chin up, "Earlier, when I looked into your eyes, I could tell that you had feelings for me. But when you sacrificed yourself for me, I knew it then that you loved me."

Matt lowered his face to Mimi's. Their lips touched for the first time. It was a gentle and romantic kiss. Nothing could ruin that sacred moment. Images of the past hours flashed behind their closed eyes.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

David murmured something in Mimi's ear. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi was stunned. "What?"

"I love you! Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I love you, Mimi! Always have and always will!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

The hooded figure turned to Mimi. "Just seeing you okay is sufficient reward, Mimi."

"But, I... Hey, how did you know my name? Who are you?"

The mysterious person turned around and took off his hood.

"Matt! It's you!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm still scared a little." Mimi's eyes pleaded with him to stay.

"I'll stay with you even if the stars fall out of the sky."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"I won't let anything happen to her," Matt promised.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"When you wanted a friend to help you in your time of need, the sincerity of your wish triggered the power of friendship to bring me to you!" Matt explained excitedly.

"Oh, I get it! It's like when we were fighting Apocalymon! He destroyed our tags and crests, but we didn't need them anymore because the power of our crest was within us and our friends the whole time!"

"Exactly! My crest of friendship was how I found you! You sincerely called for a friend, and I answered."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"What do you want?" Mimi didn't have to ask that question. She already knew the answer.

"You, of course," said David.

"Never."

"Oh, playing hard to get?"

Matt got up and blocked David's way. "Back off, Hamasaki. Get out."

David turned menacingly to Matt. "Then I leave with Mimi."

"Over my dead body."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"Ugh... Mimi... What are you doing here? David's gonna get you..." Matt spoke with rasping difficulty.

"He's already got me. I'm trading myself for you, Matt."

"No, you can't do that. I'm supposed -- I'm supposed to protect you."

"And you have. You're helped me and protected me so much more than I can begin to say. We have to trade, Matt. You'll die if he keeps hurting you."

"The only way he can hurt me is to take you away from me. I'll die if you go with him. There's no point to live if the reason to live is gone."

"Don't talk like that! You'll get well. You'll find a new reason, and you'll forget all about me."

"No, I won't. I can never forget you, Mimi." Matt raised his hand and gently caressed her face. "I love you."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"Mimi, come on! Let's go!" David became impatient and pulled her up roughly.

"No! I can't leave him! He's dying!"

"My point exactly! Do you want to be here when the cops find Ishida dead?" David started pulling Mimi to the apartment.

"Matt!" Mimi made an attempt to reach Matt. "Please, don't die!" she pleaded. "I love you!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

__

"Mimi, look at me! I don't feel any pain!" He was ecstatic. "But, how?" He had never looked better.

Mimi was smiling and crying at the same time. "I don't know, and I don't care! You're okay, Matt. That's all I know, and that's all I care!" 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

_Matt whispered into Mimi's ear. "You know, Mimi, I mean it when I said I love you."_

"Yes, I know. No one would have gone out in the storm last night because of a gut feeling, but you did. No one would have stayed up the whole night to guard me, but you did. No one would have stayed with a maniac so I could get help, but you did." Mimi looked up and smiled.

"And you... Earlier, when I looked into your eyes, I could tell that you had feelings for me. But when you sacrificed yourself for me, I knew it then that you loved me."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

When the last image slowly faded away, Mimi's eyes fluttered open to see Matt smiling at her.

Matt started saying something, but his eyes diverted to the apartment door. David had almost reached it. Apparently his shock had worn off and he had focused on getting out.

"I don't think so, Hamasaki," said Matt.

David froze and slowly turned around. Even though his plans had been ruined, he still had a sneaky grin to his face. "And what's stopping me?"

"We are," a deep voice said. The door opened to let two policemen in. The one who spoke put a heavy hand on David's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" David tried to laugh it off nervously.

"We have a warrant for your arrest for the assault on Mimi Tachikawa, breaking and entering, and we might add 'resisting arrest' to the list if you don't come quietly." The policeman was dead serious.

Seeing that he was finally beaten, David hung his head. While being handcuffed, David took one last look at Mimi. He winked at her before being ushered out of the apartment and out of sight.

"I don't think we'll see him any time soon." Matt put a reassuring arm around Mimi.

"I hope not," she sighed. That wink gave her a bad feeling, but she shrugged it off. Changing the subject, she asked, "Matt, how do you feel?"

"Never felt better. I was unconscious, but I heard you say that you loved me. I thought I was in heaven, but something came over me. I wasn't dead. I could feel myself healing. I don't know how to describe it. It was a miracle."

Mimi thought for a minute. "When I said 'I love you,' a green light appeared in me. It went from me to you, and I guess that's what healed you. It looked a lot like the light that formed my crest when we faced Apocalymon. Do you think...?"

"That it was your crest working again?" Matt finished Mimi's sentence. "I think so. What other explanation is there? So that means you've saved my life twice. We're even." Matt grinned.

Mimi laughed. She paused to smile at him. She reached up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"What for?" Matt returned the kiss.

"For being there when I needed to crash and burn."

Epilogue

Mimi's parents arrived minutes after David was dragged away. Matt's dad coincidentally returned from his business trip to find his apartment trashed and strangers sitting on the couch. Together, Matt and Mimi explained the whole story to their parents.

Mrs. Tachikawa had tears streaming her face. Mr. Tachikawa was having a hard time trying not to cry. "Mimi, dear... My poor baby," she blubbered. 

Mr. Tachikawa put a hand on his wife's shoulders, "Honey, she's not a baby anymore. She's a young woman. Our baby has grown up." Tears glistened in his eyes.

Mr. Ishida looked at Matt in the eye. "Son, I'm proud of you. You've become a responsible man. A very fine man. Never been prouder." His eyes spoke the truth.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

A year had passed since the ordeal. David was sentenced to ten years in prison. Nine years until his term was over.

Matt and Mimi walked hand in hand, ironically, through the park. The only memory of the storm and what happened a year ago was the tree split down the middle from lightning. Also, ironically, they had engraved their initials in that particular tree. It read, "M.I. + M.T."

They stopped walking at "their tree" as they called it. Matt put down the small radio he was carrying on the ground. He put a CD inside and turned it on. Matt offered his hand to Mimi. She giggled and accepted. They began dancing slowly to the tunes of "I Turn To You", "Breathe", and of course, "Crash and Burn".

THE END

Author's note: July 29, 2000 Ohmigosh! I've finally finished "Crash and Burn"!!! Didn't think I'd get it done, huh? ^_^ hehe! Well, in case you didn't know by now, the songs included in this fic are (in order they appear):

"Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M.

"I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera.

"Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden. --- My favorite out of the songs if there's any indication. ^_^

"Back Here" by BBMak.

"Breathe" by Faith Hill.

The lyrics used in this fic belong to their respective author, so don't sue me! I also purposely did not include all the verses or choruses in every song so don't tell me that the lyrics are wrong. I know that. If there's someone actually named David Hamasaki, that's total coincidence. I randomly went through a yearbook looking for Japanese last names. hehe! I wanna dedicate this fic to all Mimato-lovers out there! ^_^ Special thanks to everyone who e-mailed me and encouraged me while I wrote! You know who you are! ^_~ Hmm... Anything else?... Oh, a sequel. I left plenty of room for a sequel, but I don't think I wanna write one. I might change my mind, but for now if there's someone out there who really really really wants to write a sequel for "Crash and Burn" really really really badly, e-mail me and I'll see if we can work things out. ^_~


End file.
